The Art of Extortion
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: "You must be the Baron," Cale Henituse said, stepping into the light, smiling gently. "Vicar Hemmonnet, right?" Oneshot, somewhat AU. Trash of the Count's Family.


Summary: "You must be the Baron," Cale Henituse said, stepping into the light, smiling gently. "Vicar Hemmonnet, right?" Oneshot, somewhat AU.

Warning: threats of violence

"You must be the Baron," Cale Henituse said, smiling gently. "Vicar Hemmonnet, right?" He was the only person who entered the small sitting room, carrying a wine bottle and two glasses with him.

Vicar Hemmonnet nodded and exhaled in relief. He had a chance of getting out of this room and escaping. The baron was so lucky it was the naive shield hero. Even if he was caught by Cale, he would just be caged in by his shield. For the others, like the swordsman Choi Han or the necromancer, Mary, he might as well just off himself now and save himself the pain.

"How about we get to know each other first?" Cale suggested. "What's your favorite element and your least favorite? Fire, water, plants, wind, or earth?"

The baron was thrown off balance by the question. "Ahh, water and fire?" He looked out into the dark sitting room, thinking he had heard something, or someone, breathing.

"Which one for which? My favorite is water and my least favorite is earth." Cale put the wine down and adjusted the lamp to make it brighter. His tone and his actions were reassuring.

Vicar Hemmonnet nodded and explained, "Water is my favorite, and my least favorite is fire."

"Good. Now that we know a little bit about each other, let's start. We're both reasonable men here. I'm told you were involved in a plan to assassinate King Alberu? I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding, I've heard good things from the other nobles in the Central faction." Cale popped open the wine bottle and placed the cork on the table.

The baron nodded, looking relieved.

"Do you want some wine to calm your nerves?" There was a hint of kindness in Cale's eyes.

The baron accepted.

Cale took another sip of his wine and then put it down on the table next to their chairs. "If you continue to refuse to tell me, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." He sounded regretful and sympathetic.

"I know, it's just..." The baron trailed off, unsure. Inside, his head he was desperately figuring out how he could steal the door's key from Cale.

Cale put a comforting hand on the baron's shoulder. His grip slowly tightened to steel, threatening to break the man's collar bone. He was far stronger than he looked, the loose clothes he wore hiding the lean muscles he had developed.

Vicar Hemmonnet stiffened in shock. The glass of wine slipped from his fingers, shattering against the floor.

Cale leaned closer. His smile was wide and vicious, a snake in the grass that was making its first move; his words carefully enunciated to ensure his prey could hear the threat perfectly. "You have hurt my dear Hyung, and for that I am willing to bury you and anyone with you. Speak, or I will begin using more forceful methods."

The baron stammered something, eyes wide. He suddenly noticed just how alone they were.

They were in a sitting room, located in one of the more isolated towers of the King's Palace. The windows and the shutters were locked. The door was locked, with the key in Cale's pocket.

A curl of fire burst to life on Cale's finger tips; it was one of his ancient powers that had been reported, far less famous than his shield. He looked at the fire curiously, before raising his gaze to look at the baron. "I mean, how many do you think will think you didn't get burned by the lamp?"

Vicar Hemmonnet swallowed, hard. He warily looked back and forth between the ancient power and the man holding it. "I thought. . . ." Just how had everyone lost track of who Cale had become, or who he always was?

"I bet most of the servants, and all of the nobility, as long as I knock over the lamp and scorch the chair a bit." Cale ignored him, answering his own question as the baron seemed to be too unnerved to. "Now, you thought what?" He prompted, looking far too callous to be the silver shield hero of the rumors. He extinguished the fire in his hand and picked up his wine glass to throw back half of what was left in it.

"You are nothing like what you had seemed to be," the baron shakily accused.

"My dear Baron Vicar," Cale shook his head in disappointment, "Everyone sees what they like to see, and assume many things of what they see, but that is nothing of importance at the moment."

The baron's hands were shaking, so he clasped them together. The shards of glass were around his feet, and the puddle of wine was spreading, a sight already familiar, with what happened to King Alberu early that day. "Then what is?"

"Whether or not you want to chance our wrath as well."

The baron stilled, confused. "What do you mean?" He knew two of his plans worked, had seen the King down a cup of wine and a piece of almond cake.

"You were clever to have three plans: dead mana in his cup, poison in his food, and your knife through his throat. Together, they should have meant my Hyung wouldn't have any chance of surviving," Cale recounted. "But, a Dark Elf took care of the dead mana, an elf healer is purging his system of the poison, and Choi Han blocked your strike. Which means, you failed everything and you're our best lead of information. So you give me what you know and I'll assure your safety, or we do this the hard way."

Vicar Hemmonnet gathered his courage and forced out, "And what is the hard way?"

"I know an amazing torture specialist. The Roan Mage Brigade has specialists in affecting people's minds" Cale shrugged, in an assured yet contemplative manner. "I'm sure Rosalyn will lend me some of her men." He hummed. "Although, I could just take care of you myself. I possess all of the elements, that's five of my ancient powers, which gives me room to get very creative. And with my shield, there's simply no way you can run." Instead of the fire, a ball of water floats over his hand, shifting and curling like a living snake.

The baron shuddered. He felt sick. "What-"

Cale's brown eyes darkened to cassiterite. His features hardened, showing his real feeling for the first time in the conversation. "Make your choice, now," he hissed.

Vicar Hemmonnet leaned forward, panic fluttering in his chest. He quickly argued, "I was one of the original conspirators. Promise me exile, and I'll tell you everything."

Cale laughed. "You tried to kill His Highness in front of everyone. A quick death is the best I can give you, or a life in solitary."

The baron maintained eye-contact for a few seconds before he nodded, caving, "I'll take it."

"Good." Cale was back to his normal, easygoing smile that now looked far too fake to the baron; his eyes were sharp, promising that any lies told to him would be instantly regretted.

A/N

This is supposed to take place a few years from the current story, with Alberu as king. And I guess, somewhat AU?

Cale and Alberu would somehow be both good cop and bad cop in an interrogation.

And yes, that dark elf that healed Alberu was really Alberu. Cale was lying.

-Silver


End file.
